Not Like That
by DarkElements10
Summary: Archie and Gabby have an understanding that only they understand; to everyone else they have to keep up appearances. Dialogue prompt from Tumblr.


**Not Like That  
**

 **Summary \- Archie and Gabby have an understanding that only they understand; to everyone else they have to keep up appearances. Dialogue prompt from Tumblr.  
**

* * *

Archie turned from the street when he heard the door to the Rush mansion open. His eyebrows rose when he spotted Gabby slowly but surely making her way to the bottom of her driveway, wobbling on the three-inch heels she wore. Mostly because she wanted to show off her new shoes, but also because they were new and she needed to get some mileage out of it.

"Are you sure you want to wear those?" He asked, pointing to her feet.

Gabby looked at him as if he were crazy. She stopped by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep herself upright as she pointed to the painted toes sticking out from the front of her wedges. "Yes!" She declared. "These are _Prada!"_

Archie tilted his head. His brown eyes shifted back and forth. "What's Prada?" He asked.

Gabby feigned a shocked gasp so hard that she started to choke. Archie looked at her in surprised concern. He reached out, grabbing her arm to hold her steady as she continued to cough. Then Gabby's choking turned to laughter. Full blown, gut busting laughter. Archie's laughter mixed in with hers.

"Okay, I know boys aren't the most fashion forward beings on the planet," Gabby pointed out, finally regaining her composure. She carefully tucked her hair beneath her beanie before stepping onto the sidewalk along with him. "But that you don't even know Prada? That's just horrific. Haven't you ever seen _The Devil Wears Prada?_ "

 _"_ No," Archie replied calmly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, stepping over a snow mound, laughing when Gabby hesitated before carefully shuffling through it, lest one large step spilled her onto the ground. (She squealed at the snow brushing against her exposed toes along the way). "Have you ever seen _Friday Night Lights?"_

Gabby made a face. "Is that about Vegas?"

"Never mind."

"I mean, Chuck and I _may_ have watched it at one point," Gabby said slowly. She scratched the back of her head. "I don't really remember. We don't really watch movies when we're together."

"I know the feeling," Archie agreed. "I tried watching the movie with Reggie. He gets so into it, as if he's playing the game himself."

Gabby giggled, reaching up a hand to cover his mouth. "That's…not quite what I meant," She pointed out. Archie looked at her curiously. "I mean, are you a teenage boy? Don't you like to make out with girls when you're watching a movie? What about all those times you've gone to the drive-in with Betty?"

"Betty?" Archie repeated. He shrugged. "We, uh…"

"You actually _watch_ the movie?"

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"You're right, there isn't." But the knowing smirk that came to her face was unable to be kept at bay. "Unless there's something you're trying to hide…" she said slowly. This time, Archie immediately understood what she was trying to be coy about. "I mean, I'm just saying. There's something to be said about the Alpha male and Reggie definitely is an Alpha."

"My dad says it's not the size of the boat that matters," Archie pointed out. "But the motion of the ocean."

"Well, I'm not going to get to Europe on a dingy, now am I?" Gabby shot back. Archie threw his head back and laughed, his fringe flying over his forehead. Gabby laughed as well.

"So," Archie started. Gabby glanced curiously at him. He wasn't very serious very often, usually keeping to himself, Jughead, and Betty. There were times during gym where he'd hang out with Reggie and the other bulldogs, otherwise, Archie never seemed to not have a smile on his face, despite the relentless bullying that came his way. "Were you always like this or did something happen to you?"

Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Always like what?"

"Mean, rude, secretive?" Archie shot her a knowing smile. "You know, all dark and mysterious."

Gabby smiled. "You know I'm not like that…" she paused, giving herself the chance to surreptitiously add, "Once you get to know me."

"That's the thing," Archie leaned closer to her. Gabby felt her cheeks enflame, glad she was able to hide it with the cold air around her. Not even her thousand thread count beanie could keep her body heat up from the way he looked at her. "You don't let anyone get to know you."

"You must be lucky then," Gabby replied smoothly, hoping he didn't notice the way her voice squeaked.

Archie positively beamed back at her. Then he looked up as Riverdale High loomed closer and closer.

The second they stepped on school grounds two separated and to hang out with their friends, their groups standing at opposite sides of the front lawn. Gabby bounced over to Reggie and Moose, grasping them both by the arm, before turning to Midge, the two girls throwing their arms around each other in a big hug. Midge then animatedly started to talk, waving her pom-poms around, making Gabby laugh. Archie laughed at something Jughead said to him and, under the guise of running a hand through his hair, turned back toward Gabby.

She was already looking at him.

The two shared a secret smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm going to update _We Were Merely Freshmen_ again soon, I promise. But what did you think of the first episode of season 3 of Riverdale?

 **Cheers,**

 **-Riley**


End file.
